This application is concerned with ultraviolet-stabilized poly-1-olefin compositions and novel stabilizer compositions therefor.
Substantially crystalline poly-1-olefin such as polypropylene is in great demand for outdoor use as in the case of pile for outdoor carpets and grasslike playing field surfaces. However, it has a tendency to degrade when exposed to ultraviolet light which is present in sunlight. This photodegradation is evidenced by increased brittleness of the poly-1-olefin which results in flexural failure, poor wearing quality and a short life for the outdoor carpet or grasslike playing field surface. Consequently, the art teaches many combinations of materials which produce resistance to ultraviolet degradation. In general, many excellent inhibitors have comprised a combination of a benzophenone compound with an organonickel compound.